Anime House
by White Rose Archer
Summary: I gather anime charecters from 4 animes and force them into an apartment-ish house. Forced humor and pointless plots are everywhere. The ending is abrupt if I ever get to the end.
1. It Begins

[A few animes are trapped in the same house. I only include ones that will really make this amusing. I am the voice that comes from the place with no ':' OK?R&R]  
****************************************** Inuyasha **********************************************  
*Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Miroku,Sango,Rin(Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her with jaken),and Naraku are all in a room labeled "IY cast"*  
  
Rin:*singing to the barney song while everyone else is hiding*  
  
Sango:*hiding under a couch*Can't you make her stop!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru:*behind the couch with Miroku and Inuyasha*I would have by now!!  
  
Inuyasha:Naraku why are you hiding if you're evil!!!  
  
Naraku:*under a chair*It's the children on the damned show that scare me!!!!  
  
Miroku:*crying*MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!!!!  
  
Rin:I LOVE YOU ! YOU LOVE ME!*continues*  
  
********************************************* Cowboy Bebop **************************************  
*Spike,Faye,Vicious and Julia are in the room next door[A/N: The place is like an apartment]*  
  
Spike: I swear it Vicious if you try to kill me once I will come back and haunt you.   
  
Vicious: Is that an invitation Spiegel?  
  
Faye: Quit arguing! Isn't Julia supposed to be dead??  
  
Julia: No! I was pretending.  
  
Spike: Fooled me.  
  
********************************************* YYH ***********************************************  
*Yusuke,Hiei,Kurama and Botan are in the next room*  
  
Hiei:*holding up a shotgun to the other side of the room where Botan and Kurama are*STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ROOM DAMMIT!  
  
Yusuke:*is laughing his ass off because Kurama is a lesbian girl is with Botan*  
  
Botan:What's so bad about being lesbo Yusuke?  
  
Kurama:Yes exactly!  
  
[Heeeee. So this is how it stands. Rin likes Barney. Julia is good at acting and Kurama is a girl lesbo. R&R and if you must flame make sure I understand because I hate wars on the Internet.] 


	2. Breakfast Time

[NO ONE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU AAAAAAAAAALL.IF YOU DO READ THIS REVIEW!!.*ahem* R&R]  
  
* IY *  
  
*IY cast comes down for breakfats and are greeted by the YYH cast*  
  
Botan: How'd ya sleep?  
  
Inuyasha: We didn't. Rin watched Barney all F*ckin night.  
  
Miroku: Kagome simply had to bring a gift for Rin. I had to be a power generator, TV, VCR and a Barney episode tape.*groans*  
  
kiyone in the speaker:Could have been worse.  
  
Sango: HOW!  
  
kiyone in the speaker: It could have been her dancing around in one of the costumes while si-  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru: DON'T GIVE HER ANY IDEAS!  
  
*Cowboy bebop cast comes down*  
  
Vicious: What was that horrid noise from the other room.  
  
Inuyasha:*fell asleep in his cereal*zzzzzzzz*glup* *glup*  
  
Everyone else: 0_0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sesshomaru: That was Rin singing along to that god dmaned theme song  
  
Sango: Where is rin anyways?  
  
Rin:*finally comes downstairs in pink-ish PJs and holding a Barney toy*  
  
Julia:There she is! Glad to see you're awake hon.  
  
Inuyasha: You call me hon again I rip your teeth out  
  
Julia: I was talking to Rin.  
  
Kurama: That's kinda wrong*is watching milk drip off Inuyasha's face*  
  
Botan: Look at Hiei and Yusuke and tell me if that seems a bit gay.  
  
Hiei: THAT'S MY WAFFLE!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: WRONG!  
  
Hiei: GET A BLUEBERRY ONE INSTEAD!!!!  
  
Yusuke: I WANT THE BUTTERMILK ONE!  
  
everyone else: -_-;;;;;  
  
[OK then so here is how it is now. Kagome brought Rin a gift. Rin is an insominac. Julai calls rin 'hon" and Yusuke like buttermilk waffles(0_o) Where is this going. no idea] 


	3. Day One

[ Yay someone finally reviwed for this i update a chapter...R&R.]  
  
[Day 1]  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Inuyasha:*sits in a tree muttering something*whyisn'tKagomehereoreventhedamnedfoxShippobutno!Igetstuckwithmybrother,hisgirlfriend,alecher,theultimateevilandSango.Shit! FEH!  
  
12:00  
  
Miroku:ummmm what's this red stuff again??  
  
Spike:It's jelly you know-nothing  
  
Sesshomaru: What about this brownish stuff??  
  
Hiei:Peanut butter...And if you ask what the bread is I'm gonna kill you.  
  
Miroku,Sesshomaru and Spike: -_-;;;;  
  
*eveyone eats*  
  
Miroku:*mutters something to Faye and gets slapped* [we all know what he said right!]  
  
Faye:pervert...  
  
Naraku:kukukukuku  
  
Miroku: shut up Naraku....  
  
1:00  
  
*Kurama and Botan sneak away*  
  
Yusuke: Where are they going???  
  
Hiei:*laughing into his hand*  
  
Yusuke:what.....  
  
Hiei:Makeup ,hair,scent and all that other girly shit.  
  
Yusuke:oh....hey Hiei I just thought of something.  
  
Hiei:What?  
  
Yusuke: If Kurama was a girl all along how come he didn't develop????  
  
Hiei: 0_0................  
  
3:00  
  
*Faye walks by the door and weird noises are coming*  
  
Faye:wha???*opens the door and sees Spike tied up with some a gas soaked pad over his mouth*HOLY SHIT!!!!!  
  
4:00  
  
Spike: *in a dark corner muttering: the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend *  
  
5:00  
  
Faye:SPIKE OPEN UP THE DAMNED DOOR!!!  
  
Spike:the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend the world is not my friend ............................  
  
5:30  
  
Hiei: SPIKE OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL LET BOTAN AND KURAMA IN!!!!  
  
Spike:*throws a piece of wood at door* LEAVE ME ALONE SATAN!!!!!  
  
Hiei: 0_0  
  
5:50  
  
Hiei:*after 20 minutes* Whatever I'm not missing dinner over you.....  
  
6:00  
  
Julia:Don't you think we should try to get spike out of there???  
  
Inuyasha:It's his choice so let him stay in there....Feh!  
  
Faye: WHAT IS WITH THAT DAMNED FEH! THING YOU DO!  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THAT!!  
  
Yusuke:SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: I wish they'd quit yelling  
  
Kurama: Me too hon.  
  
Everyone who isn't yelling and heard Botan and Kurama: 0_0...  
  
Kurama: whaaaat....?  
  
7:00  
  
Everyone cept Spike: OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: STAY AWAY DEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei,Inuyasha,Naraku,Kurama,and Sesshomaru:HEY!  
  
Spike: GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
  
9:00  
  
Spike:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z  
  
[So this is how the first day went. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!] 


	4. Day Two

[the second day out of seven. All the animes and charectars that will be placed in there are in already. Now be good little humans/hanyous/youkai and R&R]  
  
7:00  
  
Inuyasha:*wakes up to see that he fell asleep on the wooden floor outside Spike's room* What the hell??? Why am I....*sees everyone else is asleep and hears Spike still muttering*Oh right.  
  
Spike:the world is......not my friend the.........world is.......z z z z z z z z z z z z z z.....  
  
Inuyasha: So he finally fell asleep..........psssh about time.*uses the tetsaiga and cuts a doorway*well now we can get through atleast......eeeehhh right...  
  
8:00  
  
*Miroku is awake*  
  
Miroku: why'd I ......*sees Sango sleeping near him*  
  
Sango:*is still asleep*z z z z z z z z z  
  
Miroku:^_^;;;; I am one lucky guy *falls asleep*[A/N: I really really think Sango and Miroku make a cute couple,but then again half the people who watch IY do.]  
  
8:10  
  
Sango: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH PERVERT *smack*  
  
Miroku:0_0 AHHHHHHHH   
  
Naraku:kukukukukuku  
  
8:30  
  
Faye,Vicious and Julia:*enter the room*  
  
Julia:ohh*sees most of the wood is ripped off the wall and piled near the door showing how he got the wood to throw at Hiei*  
  
Vicious:..................  
  
Spike: *is huddled in a corner with tearstains on his face*  
  
Faye: *is in tears because her perfume bottles are broken near the wood*  
  
Botan:What's going on in...*sees the room* oh! My god....Faye you can share with me and Kurama til you get your own.  
  
kiyone:Glad to see a majority of you are awake....Spike get up!  
  
Spike:wha...? what happened to me.???  
  
Faye,Julia,Vicious and Botan: YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
9:00  
  
Inuyasha:*is eating and muttering about how no one thanked him for cutting open the door*  
  
Sesshomaru:Rin is still not a total fanatic of that freaky purple..thing.........  
  
Hiei: She will be soon.....  
  
Sesshomaru:.......................................  
  
kiyone:Oh and by the way I have something for you to do. You're all going to help repair the room.  
  
everyone else: noooooooooooooooooooo  
  
10:00  
  
Miroku:*is taking all the damaged beyond repair things into his kazanna(air rip)*  
  
Sango: If Inuyasha slashed the door why am I fixing it???  
  
Vicious:Because he's too busy asking why he has to work when what he did is snap Spike out of being truamatized.  
  
Faye:It's your fault you know.  
  
Vicious: o^_^o [OOC yes but he has to blush some day]  
  
5:00  
  
kiyone: Congrats. You've finally finished.  
  
Hiei:*screams at the speaker* CONGRATS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WE WORK OUR ASSES OFF FOR 7 HOURS AND ALL YOU SAY IS CONGRATS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
kiyone:yesh and your problem is......?  
  
Hiei:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
6:00  
  
Julia: And you're saying Naraku made this himself????  
  
Yusuke: I'll bet there's something in it. Like poison.  
  
Naraku:Nope I just put some wood, and a lil perfume in there.  
  
Faye: *Spits out a board*  
  
9:00  
  
*IY room*  
  
Miroku: I'm gonna go for a while  
  
Sango:*grabs Miroku* No you're not. I know what you were gonna do.  
  
Inuyasha,Naraku and sesshomaru:*are unplugging the TV*  
  
Rin: Where is Barney???  
  
Sesshomaru: He's taking a vacation  
  
Naraku: A long one.  
  
Inuyasha: He won't be back for a while  
  
*Cowboy Bebop room*  
  
Julia: And that's what happened.  
  
Spike: VICIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vicious:*grins*  
  
*YYH*  
  
Hiei: If I hear any moaning coming from that side of the room............So help me Kurama I will.....  
  
Yusuke:*is laughing into his hand because he knows what Hiei means*  
  
Kurama: i'm not going to do that.....  
  
Hiei: Riiiiiight......any moaning at all and you'll both die.  
  
[R&R and If you have any questions for any pf them they will answer you in the next chapter] 


	5. New Day New Cast

kiyone: I finally get my lazy ass around to updating this!  
Makori:*sarcastically* Woooooow! It must have taken you a lot of work to open this little window-y thing  
kiyone: i'll kill Makori later  
Aikichi: Oh and BTW the authoress doesn't own any animes mentioned in this fic  
kiyone: Arigatou  
Aikichi: ^_^  
___________________________________  
  
6:00  
  
kiyone in speaker: we have many reviews for this fic all and I'm inviting one last anime in this  
  
Hiei: Oh joy....Who's coming  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Faye: *gets the door* OMFG!!!!!!  
  
Rin: Oooooooo big hair  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
8:00  
  
Hiei: Why THEM of all people!?!  
  
kiyone: That's not all we're doing  
  
miroku: WHAT ELSE!  
  
kiyone: i ish gonna read you all the reviews and you can all reply including you new people.  
  
Botan: What did I miss??? OMIGOSH! IT'S HIIIIM!*huggles a new person*  
  
New person #1: ey ey ey. easy on mah hair  
  
  
9:00  
kiyone: sooooo let's get started, first review on the list comes from rayne  
  
rayne's review: i would, personally, ask miroku if he was never hit by a woman if he said you-know-what, and why he says it in the first place....(i happen to find hiei, inuyasha, and miroku all cute :))  
rayne  
  
hiei: Ummm thanks for the compliment  
  
inuyasha: If you love me then....TAKE ME OUT OF THIS HELL!!!!!!!!  
  
miroku: ummm I dunno if I would still get beaten or not and I say it cause well..... IneedtofindawomanwhowillbearmychildsoifIcan'tkillNarakutheycan  
  
kiyone: slower houshi  
  
miroku: I need to find a woman who will bear my child so if I can't kill Naraku they can  
  
Naraku: I take that as an insult you know  
  
New person #2: ummm Seto can we go now?  
  
New person #3(seto?):Ehhhh not yet Mokuba  
  
10:00  
  
kiyone: Okie dokie. well i'd like to thank Mokuba for letting the fact that you are all from Yu-Gi-Oh get out  
  
Mokuba: ^_^;;;;;  
  
kiyone: and the next review is from Fearful_Lady_Demon_Fox  
  
FLDF review: ok..... i read what is posted....... it was a bit...... weird..... who is julia any way? what happened to edd? AND WHY COULDNT KURAMA MEET SHIPPO?!?!?!?!?! and.... could you put the cast of sailor moon in? inu yasha and serena would be so cute *giggles* JA NE!!!!!  
  
Kurama: ummmm what's a shippo???  
  
IY cast: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Julia: i'm spike's lover and I pretended to die once  
  
CB cast: -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
Spike: ed had to stay with Jet cause the stupid authoress won't let her take Ein  
  
kiyone: No animals, Youkai and hanyou are the only exceptions.  
  
All cept kiyone: What's a serena and what's a Sailor Moon  
  
kiyone: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
10:30  
  
kiyone: Our next review comes from FLDF again  
  
FLDF review #2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *cries hystaricly* NOT my cutE BABY KURAMA!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!?!?WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Kurama: huh?  
  
??? who looks like kiyone runs in: Did anyone see something that looked like me or sounded like me come by here and seriously screw up a fic.  
  
kiyone in speaker: Ummmmm uhhhh I uhh....................  
  
kiyone look alike: MAKORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! outta there!!!!!! Let's continue now what is this person saying???  
  
Yusuke: that whatever-it-was made Kurama a lesbo in this fic  
  
kiyone Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!  
  
11:00  
  
kiyone: Next review is from serenity  
  
Joey: MAH SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kiyone: Ie Joey no baka. From a reader named serenity.  
  
serenity's review: this...is...very...histeirical;thats all I have to say,and I want you to update realy soon.but I DONT like what your doing to Kurama!!!!!!!!nooooo...-_-;;im sane right now  
  
kiyone; We are all sure you are. Oh and to apologize from makori being mean to Kurama, I am allowing anyone who was mad at her to beat her with sticks in their review.  
  
11:10  
  
kiyone: Last one comes from-  
  
Inuyasha: THAT'S ALL WE HAD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kiyone: yesh..........anywhoways the last one comes from thorn  
  
thorn's review: Silly-ness! ^_^ Hee-hee... Hiei like to yell a lot! ^_~  
  
Hiei: ummmmmm I always yell.................  
  
11:30  
  
Mokuba, Seto, Joey, Mai, Yami and Yugi: *are moving things into thier rooms*  
  
Mokuba: how long do we have to stay her Big Brother?  
  
Seto: 4 long days Mokuba........  
  
11:50  
  
Seto and Yami: WE HAVE TO WHAT?!?  
  
Mai: But we don't know how!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Can't we do something else!!!?  
  
Yami: PLEEEEEASE RA! TAKE ME NOOOOOOOW!  
  
Mokuba and Joey: WHYYYYYYYY!  
  
Sango: What!?! Cooking isn't that bad!  
  
12:00  
  
Seto: ummmm here's the food.  
  
Sesshomaru: If you can call it food.....  
  
YGO cast: *are covered in milk, flour, egg, and other stuff needed for making muffins*  
  
Sango: Ummmm.we're eating it????  
  
Mai: *sits down* You people really don't have good taste*eats some* T_T;;;;;  
  
Inuyasha: Thought so..........  
  
1:30  
  
Inuyasha: Sooo why do you waste your time on that little wimp Yugi?  
  
Mai: It's not the little guy I'm after. It's the other one.  
  
Inuyasha: HIM!  
  
2:30  
  
kiyone: oh and one other suprize. I'm allowing you to vote in one person from your worlds. YGO cast has already done this  
  
3:00  
  
YYH  
  
Hiei: I voted that Yukina should be here. I want to make sure Kuwabara doesn't go near her.  
  
Yusuke: I voted in Keiko.  
  
kiyone: why?  
  
Yusuke: Because she's my friend!  
  
Kurama: I voted for Yukina because then no one will have to argue and I can't think of anyone else.  
  
Botan: I voted in Koenma. I need to get my orders don't I?  
  
3:15  
  
IY  
  
Inuyasha: I voted for Kikyou because you forced me to.  
  
kiyone: whaaaaat! I'm a Inu x Kikyou supporter.  
  
Miroku: I vote for Kagome because maybe Kagome will be-  
  
Sango: DON'T SAY IT !!!!!!!! Oh, I vote Kagome because she's my friend  
  
Naraku: I vote for Kikyou because....Dunno, because I want to ethier kill her or plot Inuyasha's trip to Hell.  
  
Sesshomaru: I vote in..............NO ONE!!!!!! I don't want Jaken coming here and if you want him here then you have head problems  
  
kiyone: you're the tie-breaker sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine! Kikyou because Inuyasha keeps muttering her name in his sleep..Hey! What about Rin?  
  
kiyone: she doesn't know anyone other than you, Jaken and Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru: Right.  
  
3:30  
  
CB  
  
Spike: Jet because someone needs to cook some decent food!  
  
Julia: Umm Jet becuase he's the only other person I've heard of other than Faye.  
  
Faye: Ed because the fic would get screwed up if I didn't.  
  
Vicious: Ehhhhhh Shin because I don't give a damn!  
  
4:00  
  
kiyone: it's been decided! the people coming here tomorrow are....Yukina, Kikyou and Jet!  
  
YGO cast: What are those??  
  
everyone else: T_T  
  
6:00  
  
Rin: why couldn't rin say people's names?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll explain later  
  
10:00  
  
Mokuba: Seto this is a new house........  
  
Seto: so...........  
  
Mokuba: I'm afraid that when I go out of here tommrow I won't make many friends then when I go to breakfast people will whisper about me and........  
  
Seto: Relax Mokuba no one will do that without suffering.  
  
Mokuba: Thank you seto..................  
  
_______________________________  
  
kiyone: awwww such a cute ending.........  
  
Makori: so what's my punishment.  
  
kiyone: grunt work on this fic for a month other than cooking which will be done by Jet when he gets here. R&R 


	6. They're Here

[kiyone: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! arigatou!]  
  
_____________________________  
  
9:00  
  
Mokuba: * is the first wake up and sees a van in the drive*THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *groans* Uhhhh Mokuba.................????  
  
Mokuba: SETO! They're here  
  
Joey: go back to sleep ya lil*gets hit in the head by seto*  
  
10:00  
  
Obake Shoujo (O.S.): *has taken to walking around rather than using a microphone* Everyone is up?  
  
Inuyasha and Joey: NO SHIT!  
  
O.S.: Well I'd like to introduce you to your new roomates*points to Yukina, Jet and Kikyou*  
  
Yukina: Konichiwa Minna!(translation: Hello everyone)  
  
O.S.: She's having trouble adjusting to english[A/N: neh......]  
  
Hiei: I'll translate for these morons.  
  
Yukina: Arigatou Hiei-kun!(translation: thank you Hiei)  
  
Kikyou: Hi....I'm Kikyou and I suppose I was brought here by her. *points to O.S.*  
  
O.S.: Oh good guess. Since Kagome ain't around you get to stay with the Inu one.  
  
Kikyou: ^_^;;;;  
  
Inuyasha: -_-;;;;;  
  
Jet: What am I doin' here??  
  
Spike: You're cooking like usual  
  
Jet: -_-  
  
10:30  
  
Sesshomaru: And that ,Rin, is how Inuyasha 'changed the world'  
  
Rin: ummmmm uh-huh.......  
  
Yukina: Inuyasha-san wa ka?(translation: Inuyasha?)  
  
Hiei: I'll explain later  
  
10:50  
  
Kikyou: So Inuyasha, will you come with me to Hell yet.  
  
Inuyasha: I can't really do that...........  
  
Yukina: ?  
  
Hiei: Kikyou and Inuyasha were lovers at one point.  
  
Yukina: Aaa soo soo(Oh I almost forgot)  
  
10:55  
  
Mai: so, how about I take you back to my room.  
  
Miroku: sure......  
  
Seto: MAI!  
  
Sango: Not so fast you monk mince meat.  
  
Miroku: Eeep!  
  
Mai: ^_^  
  
11:00  
  
O.S.: I am sooooo sorry for what that....rat did to you kura-kun  
  
kurama: it's OK. I was more or less suprised by how much she looks like you.  
  
O.S.: eh  
  
Kurama: It's true.  
  
O.S.: It's a curse.   
  
Kurama: eh heh  
  
12:00  
  
Jet: I can't believe you all made me cook 4 different meals.....  
  
Inuyasha: I NEED MY RAMEN!  
  
Yusuke: BUTTERMILK WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
Spike: I happen to like the orginal food  
  
Seto: No comment  
  
Jet: Riiiiiiiiight  
  
12:15  
  
Joey: BLEH! Kaiba how can you eat this shit!  
  
Seto: Can it dog-boy  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: HEY!  
  
12:30  
  
Mokuba and Rin: *Outside swinging*  
  
Mokuba: Sooooooo, do you wanna go inside and play  
  
Rin: sure [A/N: at this point the reader goes 'awwwwww']  
  
1:30  
  
O.s.: Oh and by the way....I want you all in your rooms to discuss something.  
  
All: What?  
  
O.S.: Discuss your opnions on slashs and incest. Sayonara!  
  
2:00  
  
IY  
  
Inuyasha: I don't really like them.... it's perverted.  
  
Miroku: What do you think would happen if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were paired up and they found out.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'd kill them.  
  
Sango: Jaken's writing that........  
  
Sesshomaru: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Sango: ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-;;;  
  
Kikyou: 0_o  
  
Inuyasha: 0_~  
  
Rin: what's slash?  
  
Everyone else: ehhhhhhhhhh ^______^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
3:00  
  
CB  
  
Faye: It's kinda.....gross...Vicious would enjoy it.  
  
Vicious: uh huh, I read it all the time.  
  
O.S.: MAKORI!!!!!!   
  
Makori: Eeep, Ehhhh I quit so does aikichi.  
  
O.S.: Continue...  
  
Faye: Riiight and as for incest.. does that exist with us.  
  
Julia; Yeah, Lin and Shin could try it.  
  
Spike: Ewwwwww  
  
4:00  
  
YYH  
  
Hiei: I don't even want to discuss incest with Yukina.  
  
Yukina: Hai, Watashi ja arimasen. ( Yes, I don't want to.)  
  
Yusuke: Imagine Kuwabara and Shizuru.  
  
Hiei: *shudders*  
  
Yukina: Nani desu Kuwabara-kun to koneko Ikitchi. (What about Kuwabara and the kitten Ikitchi?)  
  
Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama: 0_0  
  
Botan: What about slashs?  
  
Yusuke: You should know.  
  
Botan and Kurama: *proceed to beat the shizat out of Yusuke*  
  
Kurama: THAT*bang* was a mistake.  
  
Botan: *hits Yusuke repeatdly with the oar*  
  
5:00  
  
YGO  
  
Seto: I don't think we should discuss it around Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: I know what it means.....  
  
Joey: Still that bitchy girl with cat ears said we gotta-  
  
O.S.: EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!*chases Joey weilding Botans oar*  
  
Mai: How in the seven Hells did she get that.  
  
Yugi: Do I get any lines?  
  
Yami: Do we?  
  
Mai and O.S.: NO!  
  
Mai: We're the stars so we get them all. ^**^  
  
O.S.: That's pushing it a bit there Mai. Yami Yugi is that star.  
  
Yami: Thanks.  
  
O.S.: Yup.....  
  
6:00  
  
Jet: I'm only making one meal...One......  
  
Everyone: OK*get into arguements about what to eat*  
  
O.S.: I'LL DECIDE!!!! We will haaaaaaaave....RAMEN!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: YES!  
  
Everyone else: -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
Mai: WHY!  
  
O.S: 'Cause I like ramen. ^_____________________^  
  
6:30  
  
Inuyasha and OS: *sluuuuurrrrp* *chew* *swallow* *repeat*  
  
Everyone else:*poke* *poke* *sigh* *repeat*  
  
7:00  
  
Inuyasha and OS: *dazed*  
  
OS: I....have NEVER eaten that much.  
  
Inuyasha:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
9:00  
  
Everyone:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Elsewhere in the IY room  
  
In the dark(1):*SMACK!* PERVERT! What the hell? *shuffle* WHOA! *BANG* That was my friggin' head! WHOA , I didn't know that miroku's was THAT long. Kikyouuuuuu. kukukukuku.... KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
9:10  
  
YYH room  
  
In the dark(1): Mmm what the hell..... Yukina's sleep talking. We need a translation. later.... NOW! *shuffle drag BANG!* OW! Nani? Go to sleep Kurama. No, translate. She AWAKE!  
  
9:20  
  
CB  
  
In the dark(1): muwahahahaha, what the f- BANG! Oooooooowwwww...no fighting, Is it time to get up already? no....it's time to kill Vicious.Eeep!  
  
9:30  
  
YGO  
  
In the Dark(1): Seto-chan, it's time to wake up. Mai I just fell asleep. well too BAD! *shuffle* Yaaaaaaawn. Seto what's going on. I can't see. Go back to sleep. Can I talk. NO! Mindcrush. Oh good one pharoh you just knocked out a friggin' wall. So cover it. I'm cold. You would be. How can you talk normally Joey. CAN IT! Shut up. *shove shove* that should work.  
  
[O......K   
(1) I'm not listing who says what but it should be fairly obvious. Well kiiiiiinda.   
There's a twist in the next chapter which I thank rayne for. She gave me the idea. Oh and a note to Lady Love, Seto is in love with MAI. However, after the fic I will send you seto through the e-mail as rayne is already getting Miroku-sama.] 


	7. Ryou's appearance and Fangirl problems

[Here's the twist I promised........R&R, oh and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to rayne because she gave me the idea. ]  
  
____________________________________________  
  
9:37 PM  
  
*outside the house*  
  
Marik: We'll need a way to get in.....  
  
Bakura: Sure but we'll have my hikari go in undercover.  
  
Rando: That boy is a sucker for those strange cupcakes.  
  
Kagura: How do we get in though?  
  
*BANG!*   
  
Voices inside: Oh good one pharoh you just knocked out a friggin' wall. So cover it. I'm cold. You would be. How can you talk normally Joey? CAN IT! Shut up. *shove shove*   
  
Kanna:.......................  
  
Marik: *smirk* 9:00 then.....  
  
Bakura: 9:00  
  
7:00 AM  
  
Yami Yugi: I get the strangest feeling something will happen today.........  
  
Nekobara: No shit sherlock.  
  
8:30 AM  
  
Inuyasha: *drooling on the couch* I.......don't....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kikyou: *sneaking up behind Yukina*............BOO!  
  
Yukina: KOWAI YO! *clings to Hiei*  
  
Hiei: YUKINA!*falls*  
  
8:59 AM  
  
Marik: *is climbing up the side of the building* Help.........me.  
  
Bakura: Dude, we're using the stairs.  
  
Marik: ummmmmmm.........  
  
Ryou: Why I am I doing this again???  
  
Bakura: 'Cause I have THESE!*holds up Hostess cupcakes*  
  
Ryou: Curse you, cream filling.  
  
9:00  
  
Ryou: *comes through the door* hi.  
  
Nekobara: Hello ryou. Why're you here?  
  
Ryou: I needed somewhere to hide from the fangirls.  
  
Nekobara: Bad place*glomp glomp glomp*  
  
Ryou: AH!  
  
Yamis and demons: *fall*  
  
Nekobara: More bishounen....and rando and kagura and kanna.*glomp the Bishounen while Kagura and Kanna run*  
  
Marik: *is glomped and is annoyed*T_T;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura: *is glomped but isn't happy* -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ryou:*is glomped* ..........................  
  
Rando: *is not glomped as he is not a bishounen*  
  
Bakura: SCREW THIS I'M LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs  
  
Marik: ME TOO!*runs*  
  
Rando: WAIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs*  
  
Ryou: NOOOOOOOOO! HELP!  
  
Botan: Oh, my word.. You have to stop that....  
  
Nekobara: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees............  
  
10:00  
  
Yugi: So, you're saying that Bakura bribed you with WHAT!?!  
  
Ryou: .............  
  
Kikyou: Hostess Cupcakes......  
  
10:15  
  
Yami: *pops his head into the room* Ryou? Breakfast!  
  
Ryou: You aren't a fangirl are you?????  
  
Seto: What's your deal with fan-girls?  
  
Ryou: I don't know......They just attacked me and.....*rubs head*  
  
11:15  
  
Jet: ONE meal! ONE!! What's it gonna be?  
  
Hiei: Ummmmm, is human blood an option?  
  
Ryou: *scoots away from Hiei*  
  
Jet: No twerp. That's not an option. Anything that doesn't involve killing you!?  
  
Spike: Why can't there be another person who knows how to cook?  
  
Jet: Who else knows how to cook?  
  
Nekobara, Kurama and Ryou: *raise hands*  
  
Jet: You go in and try to cook something!  
  
Nekobara, Kurama and Ryou: *enter the kitchen*  
  
11:30  
  
Voices in the kitchen: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BAKA FOX!!!!!!!! WATCH IT!!!!!! OH MY!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THAT!?!?!??!?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia: You think we should have left them alone in there?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not going in there....  
  
Hiei: I've never had Kurama's cooking...........this should be amusing.  
  
Yami: I don't want to taste the Authoress's cooking..  
  
Nekobara: *pokes her head out and has drenched hair and brown stuff on her face and clothes* IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY COOKING, PHARAOH?!?!?  
  
Yami, Julia, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Hiei: *blink*  
  
Nekobara: *goes back in*  
  
Two voices from the kitchen: NONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitchen: *fissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssKABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
12:00  
  
Pizza boy that looks like Sano: *walks out the door*  
  
All: FOOD!!!!!! THANK RA/GOD/KAMI-SAMA!!!!! *dive at the pizzas*  
  
1:00  
  
Inuyasha, Joey, Nekobara, Spike and Yusuke: *are sprawled out in different places or on pieces of furniture*  
  
Seto: No dogs on the furniture.  
  
Inuyasha: *sits down on the floor*  
  
Seto: I said no dogs, Joey.  
  
Nekobara: *throws a pillow at Seto's head* Shut it...  
  
Seto: THAT IS IT! I AM OUT OF HERE!!!!! *walks away*  
  
Mai: Did he just walk out a 4 story window?  
  
Mokuba: Yes.....  
  
All: ................  
  
3:00  
  
Joey: Well, I'm bored, got anything to do?  
  
Nekobara: We can ethier sit here bored, eat all the food that's left for dinner, or do random insanity.  
  
Spike: Can't we just sleep??  
  
Yusuke: I'm cool with that. *lays back and falls off teh back of the couch asleep*  
  
5:00  
  
Nekobara and Rin: *are singing a song out on the roof* Se-ssho-maru sama doko no inu.  
  
Jet: *pounds on teh roof* Hey! Knock it off up there!   
  
Nekobara: *throws a cat toy at Jet's head*  
  
Jet: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a bunch of stuff out teh window*  
  
Nekobara: MAD JET!!!! RUN FOR YOUR RA FORESAKEN LIVES!!!!!!   
  
Rin: SESS SAMA! LOOK OUT!  
  
Sesshomaru: *gets hit in teh head with bowls and a blender*  
  
Nekobara: Sessy fans will kill me. -_-;;;  
  
6:30  
  
Hiei, Jet and Spike: *are poking brooms at teh door* CALM DOWN!! SESSHOMARU IS FINE!!  
  
Random fangirl outside tehd oor: BUT HE NEEEEEEEEDS HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: NO HE DOESN'T!!!!!! *stabs the fangirl with a broom*  
  
Yukina and Botan: *are taking care of Sesshomaru on the couch[A/N: GET THOSE SICK THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!]*  
  
7:00  
  
Nekobara: *is leaning against a wall* This is juuuuuuust great, the Sess fans are gonna kill me and I haven't eaten dinner. I am in such a bad thing. Atleast this is the final day of them staying here.  
  
All but Nekobara: NANI!!!!!!!  
  
Nekobara: Mmmmhmmm, it's been a week. Tomorrow, two among you will be e-mailed to fans and the rest of you will go back to your normal times.   
  
10:00  
  
Kurama: I'm gonna get killed when I go out there tommorrow, aren't I, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Kurama: *sighs*  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I shall use teh ending notes to imatate Jet Black. Ahem.   
  
Everything has a beginning and an end. Fanfics are just a cycle of stops and starts. There are ends we don't desire, but they are inevitable. We have to face them. That's what being a writer is all about. It's been a fast trip for Anime House. Only one episode left, but don't bother paying close attention to the end. Next Episode: The Ending  
  
That was a very bad parody of The Real Folk Blues part 2's episode preview. I don't own that. R&R. 


End file.
